


Limited Time

by galliardsgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Passion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Porco Galliard, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galliardsgf/pseuds/galliardsgf
Summary: You are an unsuccessful Warrior candidate for the Female Titan that was left behind with Porco Galliard. Over the five years that the rest of the candidates were in Paradis, you two become somewhat close, always awaiting their return.When Reiner returns alongside Zeke, Pieck and a mystery girl, Porco quickly realises what happened to his older brother, Marcel. He doesn't know how you really feel about him, so when he inherits the Jaw Titan, you vow to make the rest of your time together count, even if he doesn't realise why.
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. The Warriors Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first real fan fic on here and it had to be about my darling Porco ( づ￣ ³￣ )づ
> 
> I will try to be updating as much as possible!

"They should be coming home any day now," you said, mindlessly running your fingers over the bread roll in your hand. You were too nervous to eat. Porco looked up at you from his glass of wine. He scoffed. 

"It's been five years. What the hell were they even doing out there?" he said. You shrugged your shoulders. The four of them, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Marcel, had left for Paradis in the year 845, just over five years ago. You had been a candidate back then, eager to inherit the Female Titan, but of course Annie had outperformed you in almost every aspect and she was chosen. Everyone, including yourself, had believed that Porco would inherit the Armoured Titan, but to everyone's surprise, Reiner had been chosen. Reiner wasn't necessarily weak, but Porco had far outperformed him during training and he still felt a bitterness towards Reiner for it. That left you and Porco here in Marley, waiting for them to come home. You had been particularly close with Bertolt, who ended up inheriting the Colossal Titan, which was comical for someone so sweet and kind.

"I suppose it wasn't an easy job. We were only twelve, Porco," you reminded him. He tutted and rolled his eyes, taking another sip from his wine. 

"Strongest damn twelve years olds in Marley," he smirked. "Well, I was." You knew he was making a snide comment about Reiner. 

"Well, Pieck and Zeke left weeks ago to get them back," you paused. You knew Porco was missing his older brother, Marcel, who had inherited the Jaw Titan. They were close and the past five years had been difficult on Porco without him. You had become pretty close friends in the past five years, both of you awaiting their return, but as the years passed by, Porco had become more restless and less friendly and he had taken to drinking so much wine it was concerning. You knew from his furrowed brow and his deep gulps from the glass that he was thinking about Marcel.

"I'm sure they're fine, we've not heard anything yet to suggest they're not." Porco didn't look up at you. "Porco, you will see Marcel soon." This made him look up. He gave a deep sigh and fixed his eyes out of the window. You decided you didn't want to bother him anymore and got up to leave.

"I'm going to head down to the market for a bit if you want to join me?" you said. You received a quiet _hmph_ in response and knew that it meant "don't count on it". 

As you walked down the hallway, you heard hurried footsteps heading towards you. Two Marleyan soldiers rounded the corner, exclaiming when they saw you.

"Y/N, you're here, good!" the shorter one said, panting with his hands on his knees.

"It's the Warriors, they just arrived at the docks," the taller one said. A gasp caught in your throat. _Already?_ You turned to run back to Porco's room.

"Where's Galliard?" the short one said, with a hint of worry in his voice. You ignored him and burst into Porco's room, causing him to jump and spill his wine down his front.

"Fucking hell, Y/N, what the hell was that for?!" He glared at you, clearly concerned at the beaming smile on your face. 

"They're home."

Porco may be a lot bigger than you, but you were faster. He called after you to slow down as you dodged angry merchants and soldiers. You giggled as he caught up to you and tried grabbing your arm to slow you down.

You headed towards the large crowd of people gathered around the docked ship, all eager to see the Warriors after five years. The Marleyan soldiers recognised you and Porco and let you go through to the front, but none of them smiled. Porco stood next you, only about 3 inches taller than you, scanning for his brother wildly. Your stomach churned in excitement and nervousness. You couldn't wait to give Bertolt a hug. You wondered how much he had grown since you last saw him five years ago. A strained gasp left Porco's lips and you quickly realised why. 

"B-but...," he whimpered. Walking down the ramp of the ship was Zeke... Pieck... and Reiner, with a brown haired girl you had never seen before being lead in chains by soldiers. You noticed tears rolling down Reiner's cheek.

"Where is he?! Where's Marcel?!" Porco screamed. You hadn't realised he'd left your side and was making his way to Zeke. Zeke didn't say a word as Porco grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. You followed him in horror. 

"Pock, calm down," Pieck said, placing her hands on his outstretched arms. Porco pushed her arms off him a little too aggressively, which caused Zeke to speak. 

"Galliard, Y/N... it's best if we speak inside," Zeke said. He lead the way as the rest of you followed, Porco protesting and shouting the entire way. You couldn't speak. You felt sick to your stomach. There was only one reason why Bertolt, Annie and Marcel weren't with them. _It couldn't be._

As soon as the door shut behind him, Porco lunged at Zeke, his face red and his eyes wet with tears. It took two Marleyan soldiers to grab him by the shoulders and pull him back. Reiner and Pieck stood in the corner quietly, not lifting their heads. Porco looked at them desperately for an answer. You didn't need one, you just had to look at their faces. 

"Galliard, please sit down," Zeke said calmly. This seemed to anger Porco even more.

"I will not fucking sit down until you tell me where my brother is, you hear me?! Where the fuck is Marcel?" Zeke opened his mouth to speak, but Reiner butted in. 

"Porco... it's my fault," he said, sniffing and wiping his nose. He didn't lift his head. "Marcel is..."

"Don't fucking finish that sentence!" Porco yelled.

"Marcel is dead, Pock," Pieck finished. Porco swung round to look at her. You thought he was going to attack her judging by the crazed look in his eyes. There was silence for a moment that was only broken by Porco's howls. You covered your mouth in shock, trying not to cry with him. 

"H-how...?" he said. "What did you mean it was your fault?" he said, turning his attention back to Reiner. Reiner backed up from him with a terrified look in his eyes. 

"After we got to the island, w-we made a camp... w-we didn't know that there would be T-Titans...," Reiner stuttered. Porco grabbed his head and sunk to the floor, the realisation hitting him. Reiner gulped.

"We didn't know there would be Titans that far out. It came out from the ground, as if it had been buried there for years... i-it was g-going for me," Reiner continued. "Marcel, he... he pushed me out of the way...," Reiner didn't get to finish his sentence because Porco had lunged at him and landed a punch in his face. Zeke grabbed him and restrained him. You interjected, tears falling down your face. 

"And Bertolt? Annie?" you asked. Porco had freed himself from Zeke's grip and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Pieck turned to you.

"We think Annie is still alive. It seems as though the island devils have captured her and are torturing her for information. But... Bertolt, he... yes," she trailed off. You stood there, shaking and crying, unable to move or speak. Pieck made her way over to you and embraced you, resting her head on your shoulder. The sudden warmth of another human made you cry even more.

"How?" you asked, weakly. 

"One of the island devils ate him... they now have the Colossal Titan on their side," Zeke said, lighting a cigarette. You weren't sure if he really didn't care or if this was his way of coping. He inhaled the smoke deeply, tilted his head back and blew out, hard, before turning to you again. 

"We also have some good news, that Porco would have heard if he hadn't stormed out," he said. You stood there in disbelief at his insensitivity. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? He's just found out his brother has died, do you really think any news will make him feel better right now?" you said. Zeke looked shocked at your sudden anger and took another drag. 

"Guess not," he shrugged. "But we captured the girl that ate Marcel and inherited his Jaw." You cast your mind back to them walking off the ship and remembered seeing a strange brown haired girl in chains being lead away. 

"That brown haired girl?" you asked. Zeke nodded. You weren't sure how this was good news until it hit you. 

"You aren't thinking of feeding her to Porco, are you?" 

"That's exactly what we plan to do."


	2. Inheritance

You were rudely awakened from your nap by a soft tapping on your door. With a deep stretch and a yawn, you made your way to the door. It was Porco, his arm resting on the frame of the door. His eyes met yours and you could see he had been crying from the redness and puffiness. You silently invited him into the room and shut the door behind you. He sat down on your bed quietly, not saying a word. You sat in the chair in the corner of the room, looking at his face. His hair wasn't slicked back as usual and he looked tired.

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I just needed to be with someone," he said sadly. Your stomach fluttered and you smiled to yourself. He looked up at you.

"You don't have to apologise, Porco," you said. He stood up and walked slowly over to the window, his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm inheriting the Jaw tomorrow," he said flatly. You stood up quickly, ready to protest. "And I don't care what you have to say. I'm doing this for Marcel." 

You stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. You knew this was a possibility, but you didn't think Porco would go along with it. He had made several comments over the years that he was somewhat glad he hadn't inherited a Titan. He had said he wanted to have a family and to grow old with someone. You knew he probably wasn't talking about with you, but, you had always hoped...

"I want to avenge Marcel," he said, not looking at you. You found the ability to speak again.

"Porco, if you do this, you'll only live for-," you started.

"Thirteen years. Yeah, I know. I don't care about anything else anymore."

"Marcel wouldn't want you to-," 

"How dare you tell me what he would have wanted?" Porco interrupted sharply. You felt your cheeks getting hot at his sudden change of tone. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." you stuttered. He spun around quickly to meet your gaze. He wasn't much taller than you, but you had never felt smaller than you did in that moment. His green eyes flickered with anger as they met yours, his teeth clenched. You couldn't tell if he was going to yell or cry. 

"I wanted to ask you to come with me for it. The other's will be there, but clearly you don't want to see that!" he said, his face just inches from yours. A sudden courage seemed to wash over you.

"Porco, I care about you! I want you to live a long, happy life!" you snapped. He moved his face closer to yours.

"I could have inherited the Armoured Titan five years ago, and you could've inherited the Female Titan!"

"But we didn't and we both stayed here, together. I don't want a Titan anymore, and I thought you felt the same!" 

Porco sighed and backed away, sitting on the bed again and holding his head in his hands.

"I thought I had changed my mind, but... my brother sacrificed himself for that piece of shit, I have to be the one to inherit the Jaw. It has to be me," Porco said. You sat next to him on the bed and placed your hand on top of his. He seemed to flinch at first, but soon relaxed. You sat in silence for what seemed like ages, stroking his hand with your thumb.

"Okay," you said. He looked at you. "I'll come."

The room was large and cold. You had been here before to watch Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, Marcel and Pieck inherit their Titans just over five years ago, but you hadn't gotten used to the eerie feeling. Zeke and Pieck were already there, stood against the wall, chatting to themselves. You made your way over to them. Pieck gave you a friendly smile but she had a flicker of worry on her face. 

"Hey, Y/N. How are you?" she asked. You shrugged, not giving an answer. You felt sick to your stomach. She seemed to understand. 

"Where's Reiner?" you asked, only now realising his absence. Zeke scoffed.

"The bastard's in bed, sleeping, as if he hasn't spent the last five years achieving nothing," he replied. You glared at him. Zeke was as cocky and arrogant as ever. 

"Pock will be here in a moment," Pieck said. You had always found it strange how she called him Pock, because you knew he didn't like that nickname. You nodded at her and stood with your back to the far wall. The door on the far left swung open and two Marleyan soldiers led the brown haired girl into the room in chains. They walked up the steps and placed her arms in the shackles so that they were spread out to either side. She didn't look scared or upset; she looked tired. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and kept her head down, a sombre, exhausted expression on her face. 

"What's her name?" you asked. 

"Ymir," Zeke replied.

You shot him a confused look. _Seriously?_ He noticed your confusion and laughed.

"Yeah, pathetic, isn't it?" he said. You didn't say anything else and instead looked up at this Ymir once again. Her face hadn't changed. You couldn't quite believe this was the girl that had killed Marcel. 

"How did you find her and bring her back?" you asked.

"She transformed into the Jaw to fight off some Titans, and Reiner and Bertolt recognised her instantly. They somehow managed to convince her to come back with us. Said she felt guilty or something," Zeke replied. She volunteered to be eaten? 

"I'm sure Galliard will know all about her soon," Zeke said sarcastically. You wanted to hit him. 

The door to the far left once again opened, and out came Porco. He was dressed in the usual all white that was tradition whilst inheriting. His eyes instantly met yours and he smiled softly at you and you smiled back reassuringly. He looked terrified. 

"Galliard, are you sure you're ready?" one of the soldiers asked him. He looked at you again from the side. You prayed with all your might that he would change his mind and he seemed to read this on your face. He hesitated, but your heart sank when you heard "yes" leave his lips. 

"Okay," the soldier said, and nodded at the soldier holding the syringe. The soldier guarding you, Zeke and Pieck motioned you to move into the secure watching area. You hesitated, wanting nothing more than to run to him and tell him to stop, but your feet followed the order. 

Pieck noticed your sadness and gently took your hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay, Y/N. He'll be okay," she said. You felt tears prick painfully at your eyes as you watched the soldier walk towards Porco with the syringe. Porco obediently rolled up his sleeve to expose his arm. You gasped as the needle sank into his flesh.

"Oh... my god," you said, covering your mouth. You felt the urge to cry and vomit as the yellow light surrounded his body and he grew and changed into a titan. Pieck squeezed your hand harder. Zeke stared in awe.

"He's got a stupid face as a titan," he said. You felt Pieck tug at your arm as you realised you had moved it towards him. You looked to Porco. He groaned as looked around the room for the nearest human. He was around 8m tall and slender, with a look of sadness. You felt a tear roll down your cheek. The brown haired girl, Ymir, didn't look up once. She didn't even scream or cry as Porco picked her up and bit down into her middle, blood dripping down his front and pooling on to the floor. 


	3. Porco's Jaw

Porco lay on the cold, hard floor, completely naked and unconscious with pools of blood surrounding him. You ran towards him, tears in your eyes. _This was it. The clock starts now._ You knew he wouldn't be awake for a few hours yet and wouldn't be able to hear you, but you took his hand in yours and entwined your fingers with his. He looked so peaceful. You wondered how long it would take for him to see Marcel's memories.

You followed the soldiers as they covered Porco with a sheet and carried him to his room. 

"Are you staying here with him?" Pieck asked. You nodded, not taking your eyes off of him. His hand was down at his side and you placed yours on top of it, stroking it with your thumb. His body was hot, far hotter than a normal person and you could feel the heat radiating from it even without touching him. You lay your head down on his arm, feeling the warmth spread through your face. He still smelled the same, that musky leathery smell mixed with hair gel. He smelled of home. You closed your eyes. _Just for two minutes..._

"Y/N?" a voice awoke you sharply. It was Porco. He was staring right at you, a confused look in his face, but he hadn't moved from the position you fell asleep in, his arm still by his side with your head resting on it. You quickly came to your senses and shot up straight, your cheeks flushing with both his body heat and embarrassment. He chuckled.

"Dozed off did you?" he smiled at you. You tried to hide your face behind your hair so he wouldn't see your reddening cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, Porco, I didn't mean to," you said quickly. He laughed again and propped himself up in his bed using his elbows. The sheet fell from the upper half of his body, exposing his chest and part of his stomach. His collarbones were defined against the muscles in his chest and a soft six-pack poked over the sheets. He wasn't the biggest out of everyone but it was enough to make you blush. You hoped he didn't notice, but he had.

"Don't apologise. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to," he said. He didn't pull the sheet back over him to cover himself up. He had a strange, confident aura about him. He had always been somewhat cocky and arrogant, but he seemed different. 

"How do you feel?" you asked, trying to change the subject. 

"I feel... fine. Better than fine actually," he replied. He did look healthy and had a certain glow to him. 

"Do you remember anything at all? From that girl? Or..." you trailed off. You didn't want to bring Marcel up after the little argument you had yesterday. He didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, that girl was called Ymir. She grew up here in Marley but became some kind of cult leader for Eldians. Ymir wasn't even her real name, they gave it to her," he said, but then he sighed. "I haven't seen any of Marcel's memories yet." You placed your hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. He looked you in the eyes and touched your hand with his. All you wanted to do was...

"Good, you're awake Pock!" Pieck came into the room, smiling. As much as you loved Pieck, you wished she would leave. You sensed the same frustration from Porco at her arrival. 

"Hi, Pieck," he said. You waved at her. 

"Sorry to disturb you both, but Magath seems to want you to be up and training as soon as possible, Pock," she said. 

"Sure, I'll be right out," he said. Pieck turned to leave the room. Porco looked back at you.

"I never got to thank you, Y/N," he said. You shot him a puzzled look.

"Don't be so soft," you said. He chuckled.

"I'm serious. You've kept me going these past five years. I don't know what I would've done without you." You blushed furiously and twiddled your thumbs in your lap. He really has changed his personality, he's never said anything this nice to you. He grabbed your hand again and gave it a squeeze before throwing the sheets off of his body and standing up. He was just wearing boxers. You quickly looked away, feeling your cheeks get hot.

"Ah, have I made you nervous?" he smirked at you. You scoffed.

"You wish."

He invited you to watch him training for a while. This was the first time he had used his Titan ability. His Jaw looked similar to Marcel's, but instead of the dark hair and sharp teeth, Porco's had blonde hair around it's face with what seemed like almost two mouths, the front teeth being squarer in shape and the inside ones being sharper. He struggled to get a hang of it at first, but he was quick to learn. He swung from tree to tree with ease and could destroy almost anything with his claws. Magath seemed impressed with how quickly he took to it. You looked to the right to see the new Warrior candidates watching him in amazement. You smiled, remembering being that age. There was Colt Grice, who was set to inherit Zeke's Beast Titan. He was tall and good looking with blonde hair with a tendency to drink. His younger brother, Falco, looked similar to him but had a sweet and kind nature and he clearly had taken a liking to Gabi. Gabi was Reiner's cousin and was the favourite to inherit the Armoured Titan from him. She had a fiery nature and excelled at all physical aspects with a burning desire to prove her worthiness as a true Eldian Warrior. She reminded you of you at that age, determined to fight for Marley. 

"Mr Galliard is so cool!" Falco exclaimed as Porco ripped a tree in half with a swipe of his claws. Gabi saw you approach and gave you an excited wave. 

"Hey, Y/N!" she said. Although you never made it as a Warrior, you were well respected and liked amongst the others. You had been close with the candidates from your year and had taken an active interest in the training of future candidates along with Porco. 

"Hey, Gabi. How's things going?" you asked, ruffling her hair playfully. 

"Great, actually. I'm better than everyone else," she said proudly, puffing her chest out. You chuckled. 

"Of course you are," you said teasingly. Gabi chuckled, but a sudden seriousness took over her face. 

"I'm worried about Reiner, Y/N. He isn't himself since he's been back," she said. You gave her a sympathetic look. It was true that Reiner had become isolated since his return and you could only imagine what he had been through on that island. "Will you check on him for me? He doesn't talk to me."

You paused for a moment. You had been close with Reiner and Bertolt during training, but Reiner wasn't the same person anymore. 

"Sure, of course I will," you finally said. A smile returned to Gabi's face. You decided you would go after dinner to his room to check up on him. You thought it best not to tell Porco about this planned visit, as he will still bitter and hurt over what happened with Marcel. You wondered if he would ever comes to terms with it and forgive Reiner. Reiner had admitted to running away the second Marcel was grabbed by the titan, but you felt somewhat sorry for him; he was only twelve. You weren't sure if you'd have stuck around either. 

You looked over at Porco. He was climbing trees and jumping to and fro. A sadness came over you. Thirteen years seemed like a long time in theory, but the past five years had gone so quickly, you knew that would go quickly too. Deep down, you had always hoped that you would end up together and grow old together, and when he made the comments about wanting the same thing, you thought you had forever with him. But now... thirteen years. You wanted to make it count. 


	4. Reiner's Guilt

The sun had begun to set as you made your way to Reiner's room. You were somewhat nervous to talk to him. You hadn't said a word to him in five years, and you knew Porco would be angry at you for coming to see him on your own, but you wanted to understand more about Reiner's time in Paradis. You wanted answers about Bertolt. The three of you had been close during training, especially you and Bertolt. The other's had always been so feisty, but you and Bertolt had a mutual understanding and respect for each other. 

Upon entering his room, you were immediately hit with the stifling, hot air.

"Jesus, Reiner, do you never open your windows?" you asked, jokingly. You peered round the door to find Reiner hunched over on his bed, his head in his hands. He hadn't seemed to notice your arrival. You walked across the room to the window and flung it open, a gust of fresh air entering the room. Reiner jumped at the sound of the window hitting the wall.

"Oh... hi, Y/N," he said, meekly. You took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey, Reiner. It's been a while," you said. Reiner didn't respond. He sat there, motionless, staring at nothing. This was definitely not the same Reiner that left five years ago. You couldn't find the right words to say to him, so you sat with him in silence for a while until he finally spoke. 

"Was I really there for five years?" he asked, not particularly directing the question at you.

"Yeah, I know, it feels like yesterday you all left..." you said, trailing off. He buried his head deeper into his hands. 

You reached for the jug of water on the table next to you and poured some into a glass, walked over to him and handed him the glass. He seemed shocked and upset at this kindness from you and he burst into tears. 

"Reiner...?" you asked, putting your hand on his shoulder. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it. You felt tears pricking your eyes seeing him like this. He was clearly in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry, Y/N... I couldn't help Bertolt," he cried. Your body froze. You felt angry at him for not taking responsibility for what happened to them, but everyone had been so angry at him since he got back, you didn't think he needed to be lectured again. 

You knelt down so your face was level with his. You grabbed his chin and forced him to look at you.

"Nobody blames you," you said. His eyes welled up again. "You were young."

"Porco hates me for what happened to Marcel. I don't blame him..." Reiner said. 

"Look, Porco just doesn't know where to direct his anger, so he directed it at the one person who was there when it happened, and that was you," you said. Reiner sniffed.

"Bertolt was all alone when he died," he said. You lowered your hand and stood up slowly, turning away from him. You thought you wanted to know more about how he died, but you decided you didn't. He was dead. That was that. 

"It's the way of this world, isn't it? He would've just been eaten by someone else. We're Eldian," you said sharply. Eldian was such a dirty word here, you sometimes forget that everyone in Marley only saw you for what you were, devils. Reiner scoffed.

"The world is cruel."

You nodded in agreement. 

"Y/N?" he asked. You turned to face him. He was looking at you with a look of sadness and sympathy.

"What?" you said.

"You love Porco, don't you?" he said. You felt your heart skip a beat and your stomach churn. 

"W-what do you mean?!" you asked, defensively. Why would he make such an assumption?

"I saw the way you comforted him after I told him about Marcel. I saw the way you stayed with him after he inherited the Jaw. I've seen that kind of love before... the kind where you would do anything for him?" Reiner said. Was it that obvious?

"I did terrible things over there," Reiner continued. "Sins I will never be able to atone for. This is no life... being a Titan. I wish I'd never done it." You felt yourself welling up with tears. You knew that these were the facts; Porco would never have a normal life. He was a killing machine used by Marley. He was going to kill people and he only had thirteen years. Once he's used up all of his years, he'll just get fed to the next candidate. You wanted a life with _him._

"I do..." you said.

Reiner looked at you.

"I do love him."

"Then make the most of it. Be there for him. I know he loves you, too," Reiner said. You scoffed. You knew that Porco cared for you, you had a mutual love for each other in the sense that you had spent five years together, you had spent five years trying to take his mind off of his brother. But Porco didn't love you back that way. He had never really shown any romantic feelings towards you at all. Had he...?

"He's a Warrior now," you said. "I don't think I'll be on his mind much anymore."


	5. Four Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - there's smut in this chapter with Reiner. I know this is a Porco reader (lol) but honestly I'm making it up as I go along and at this point in the story it felt right. This is a slow burner though so you will get your Porco smut I promise ;)

It had been four years since your conversation with Reiner and it was still stuck at the front of mind as much as it was the day he'd said it. _He loves you too, you know._ Well, clearly Reiner had been very wrong about that. Since Porco inherited the Jaw, you had barely spoken to him. As he was the youngest, strongest and had the most time left, Magath was using him in the front lines for almost every battle. If Porco wasn't in battle, then he was training or hanging around Pieck. You weren't sure if anything was going on between them, but every time you saw them together you couldn't help but feel sick as he looked at you like you were a stranger. 

You had, however, gotten closer to Reiner. You had been spending a lot of time at the Braun's, especially with Reiner and Gabi. Tensions were high in the family as Gabi was becoming more and more likely to be the next Armoured Titan. You felt you understood Reiner in a way that not many others could - you were both lonely and needed someone. You felt bitter towards the fact that Porco had practically abandoned you for his new life, and Reiner was so desperate to forget that part of his life, that it was nice to be around someone who just wanted to be human. Reiner was being used less and less in battle due to the fact that he had mostly given up trying to fight and Porco was having to save him. 

About two weeks ago, Reiner and Porco had been sent to Fort Slava, which was a fortress of the Mid-East Allied Forces to take it for themselves. They had won, but apparently very narrowly. Porco had had to step in to save Reiner and if it wasn't for Gabi's quick thinking by detonating an armoured train, the battle would have been lost. 

One evening, you and Reiner were in his room playing a game of chess when he sighed deeply and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong? You're upset you're losing already?" you said, teasing him. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. Reiner was not the same person that had left for Paradis and he was prone to dramatic mood swings. You knew how to deal with these from him by now and how to make him feel better. 

"Ah, I see, one of _those_ moods," you said, pushing the chess board to the side. You knew that when he was in one of these moods, he just liked to sit and talk to you. You seemed to be the only person to listen to him.

"We had a meeting today," he said. Your sat upright. By "we", he meant him and the rest of the Warriors. Including Porco.

"Yeah?" you said, trying to sound casual. He could see right through you.

"Well, after we got back from Fort Slava, Porco was waiting for me when I woke up, just to take the piss it seems," Reiner started. "He said that he hadn't inherited Marcel's memories yet, but he had gotten Ymir's... you know, the girl before him?" You nodded patiently at him. It always took him a while to get to the point, but you'd learned to be patient with him. 

"He said that he saw me through her memories, constantly needing to be saved by my comrades inside the Walls... he still blames me for Marcel's death. He said I was trying to imitate him there," Reiner sniffled. 

"Don't listen to him, he's-," you started. 

"He's right. I felt so guilty for letting Marcel die, who was supposed to be our leader, that I pretty much took over his role. It should have been me who died that day!" Reiner began to cry. He had often cried in front of you the past four years, whenever he found himself in one of those moods. It always hurt you, though, to see him cry, no matter how many times he did it. You reached your hand out and grabbed him arm, rubbing it with your thumb. He seemed to calm down again.

"Anyway... we had a meeting today. They want to attack Paradis island and the Tybur's are going to be coming here to make some kind of announcement about how to solve the Titan problem and boost our reputation," Reiner said. "I don't want to go back there, Y/N. I can't." Reiner was shaking. You got up from the table and wrapped your arms around the back of his shoulders and his neck, which you knew he liked. He caressed your hand and began to turn his face towards you to look at you in the eyes.

"Reiner, what are you-?" you started, but you were interrupted when he pressed his lips against yours. For a moment, you were too shocked to move. Then you came to your senses and backed away. Why was he doing this now?

"Are you okay?" you asked, suddenly very embarrassed. Reiner moved to the bed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Y/N, I don't know why I did that..." he said, not making eye contact. You paused for a moment. Why _was_ he doing this now? Was he afraid of something? He was definitely afraid of going back to Paradis, but would that make him do something like that? You had spent so much time together the past four years. You made out once about two years ago when you were both drunk on a dare, but nothing more than that. He _was_ a good kisser. You remember how strong he felt holding you, almost picking you up from the floor. You were tall, taller than most other girls, but he was much taller. You had never pictured Reiner in that way whilst sober, but...

You walked towards him. He looked up at you as you stood over him.

"What's wrong?" he said. You shushed him.

"I just want to see something...," you said. You bent over slowly, grabbing his face. His beard was scratchy in the palms of your hands. Your heart was in your throat and beating so loudly you were worried he might hear it. He hesitated for a moment, flinching, but then relaxed. You closed your eyes as your lips met his. His lips were soft and warm. Your own lips parted as he slipped his tongue inside your mouth slowly. His tongue danced around yours, warm and wet. You pulled back again and met his eyes.

"Wow, that was-," you started, but again you were interrupted by the feeling of Reiner's lips meeting with yours. You didn't pull back this time. He parted your lips again, but this time with more force. His hands were on the small of your back as he remained sitting and you standing. They felt strong, just as you remembered, as they worked their way up your back slowly but firmly, almost as though he was tracing your spine. You shivered as his hands reached your arms. He began to stand and picked you up, so easily, as though you were nothing more than an empty box. You wrapped your legs around his waist and you felt something harden. You let out a soft moan which seemed to stir him on as his kisses became more aggressive and desperate. He swung around, still carrying you, and gently placed you down on the bed on your back. _This was really happening_. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked you, concern on his face. You knew you wanted this. You propped yourself up on your elbows and leaned close in to his ear and spoke with barely a whisper.

"Yes, Reiner."

This was enough for him. You nibbled his ear gently, making his whole body shake. He fumbled as he took his shirt off, and you stared at him. His chest was so muscular, his arms so strong, and his collarbones... he reminded you of someone you'd seen without a shirt on four years ago. You almost wanted to stop, until you remembered how he had forgotten about you, which made you want Reiner even more. He threw his shirt on to the floor and began to take yours off too. 

He buried his face into your neck, starting off with soft, slow kisses with his tongue, working his way down your chest. He reached your breasts and unbuttoned your bra with ease.

"Done this a lot, have you?" you teased. He let out a soft laugh and placed his mouth around your now hard nipples. You moaned as his tongue flicked over them and he caressed them with his hands. His hands felt rough on your bare skin, but in a good way. He began to suck, hard, until it almost hurt. You let out a moan of pleasure mixed with pain as his lips left your breasts, leaving a red mark. His tongue worked it's way down your stomach as he gently ran it down the centre, his hand following behind. His tongue ran over every single inch of your stomach and he sucked and nibbled at your sides, causing you to squirm. He seemed to enjoy watching you squirm as every time you did, he would go back to that same spot again. 

He kissed around your trousers gently, pulling them down slowly with every kiss. Once he reached your pelvis, you pulled the trousers completely off and on to the floor. He pulled you over to the edge of the bed so your legs were hanging over, and he knelt down on the floor. He inspected every inch of you as he moved his lips down further and further. Your panties were still on, but he spread your legs wide with his arms so he could have full access. He ran his finger gently across the top of them, clearly knowing exactly where he needed to touch. You quivered and moaned as his finger reached the spot where your clit was, and laughed.

"That's the spot," he said. He took his index and middle fingers and began making circular motions on your clit over your panties. It was torture as he changed pace, going from gentle to harder. You couldn't take it anymore. He sensed this and stopped, causing you to moan in frustration. 

"You bastard," you said, breathlessly. He laughed again. He slowly began to pull down your panties until they too were on the floor. He spread your legs again even wider this time, and you felt like crying when you felt his soft lips touch your clit. His tongue began making circular motions around it, starting slowly. He held your legs up with his hands, and you reached down until your fingers met his hair. You ran them through his slightly coarse blonde hair, tightening your grip when his tongue sped up. You became breathless and almost squealed when you felt his fingers slowly enter you. You weren't sure if it was one or two, but you didn't care. His tongue and fingers picked up the pace, Reiner moaning with you, until you almost felt like you were going to finish. He sensed this and stopped, and looked up at you.

"That's not it, don't worry," he said. His face was red and his mouth wet. He moved up and his lips met yours again. You heard him begin to unfasten his belt and reached down to feel him. He was huge. 

"Who knew you had it," you teased. He threw his trousers away and grabbed your neck with a firm grip. You looked down to see his dick as he rubbed it against your labia, his head thrown back in pleasure. Then he began to slowly enter you, and you both moaned loudly at the same time. He felt huge as it slowly entered you, stretching you. He slowly continued to push it in until it was all the way, and he bent down so your foreheads were touching. He began to carefully move his hips. He was hitting all of the right spots, and he quickly began to speed up. His moans became louder and louder, and he grabbed your leg and put it on his shoulder so that he could go even deeper. You moved your hand down so you could rub your own clit while he pounded you, harder and harder. You weren't sure how loud you were being, but in that moment you didn't care. You felt so good, and he must've felt good too because he was almost growling, burying his face into your leg. You felt yourself edging closer and closer.

"Reiner, I'm close," you panted. This sent him over the edge. He continued thrusting, harder and harder, louder and louder. You felt yourself climaxing and screamed so loudly he had to cover your mouth, which only made it feel even better. Just as you reached the climax, you felt his dick twitch and you felt a sudden warmth inside you. He practically yelled.

"Fuck, fuck!" he said, breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around you as he finished and squeezed tightly. You felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. He thrusted until it was all out, and lay motionless on top of you for about thirty seconds before he stood up. You looked up at him but he wasn't looking at you. 

"Well, that was something," you said, still lying on your back. He didn't say anything. He walked over to his pile of clothes and began to put them back on. You sat up, confused.

"Reiner, what's wrong?" you asked. He still wasn't looking at you. You stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder. He spun around, looking shocked. You stepped back.

"This was a mistake," he said. You stood there, lost for words, frozen. He wouldn't make eye contact with you as he dressed himself. You began to dress yourself too, in disbelief. Why would he say that? _What had I done_ , you thought. 

"Look, I'm sorry if that was weird for you... it-it wasn't weird for me," you said, reassuringly. You knew Reiner could be fragile and his mood could change at any time, but not after something like that. He didn't say anything. He slipped his red armband on and left the room silently. He stopped, looked to his right, froze for a moment, and left, leaving the door open. You went to go and close it, but Porco was stood in the doorway, staring furiously at you.


	6. Close Call

"So? Are you going to explain to me what the fuck that was about?" Porco said, his arms folded on chest, a furious look on his face. You stood there frozen for seemed like an hour before you finally spoke.

"What is there to explain?" you snapped back at him. You couldn't quite believe that Porco was stood here, about to give you a lecture about sleeping with Reiner, when he had barely spoken two words to you in the last four years. You felt an anger begin to simmer in your chest. 

"You fucked Reiner?" he spat. He took a step forward and you took a step back. 

"I think you'll find he fucked me, actually," you said. A look of complete disbelief clouded over his face and you could see him trying to come up with some words, any words, to say to you. You instantly regretted what you'd said to him. _Why did I do it,_ you thought? _Was it to get back at him?_ You hated to admit it, but it partly was to get back at him. You had been so hurt by his sudden absence from your life and how easily he seemed to forget about you, that it felt good to be wanted by _someone_. Even if it was the one person that Porco couldn't stand to see you with. The one he blamed for his brother's death. Reiner was lonely too, and he'd been a good friend the past four years, unlike Porco. 

Porco stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind him, which was somehow more terrifying than if he'd slammed it. He walked slowly over to the chair in the corner of the room where your cardigan still lay on the floor. He looked at it, disgusted and looked back at you. You felt exposed, vulnerable and embarrassed, as you stood in the middle of the room that you just had sex in, as someone you thought you loved sat there. 

He cleared his throat. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel right now," he said. You felt your anger coming back.

"Excuse me?" you said. 

"You heard me."

"Yeah, Porco, I heard you. Loud and clear. You don't speak to me for four years and you think you have the right to come here and lecture me about who I can and can't sleep with?" you began.

"What-," he started, but you interrupted. You had waited a long time to tell him how you really felt, and now was your chance.

"That's right, Porco. You disappear completely from my life the second you become a Warrior and expect me to wait around for you? I waited, Porco, I waited so long for you to come back to me, but you never did. You left me...," you trailed off when you saw his face, contorted in some some kind of pained expression mixed with anger. 

"I have spent the last four years wondering when you'd come back to me. It was just me and you, together, for five years, whilst everyone else had left. I was there for you when you missed Marcel. I was there for you when you found out he'd died, Porco. I was there. Then you go and eat the girl that ate him and you left me!"

Porco sat there, stunned and in disbelief. You couldn't quite read his expression, but he mostly looked confused. After a long silence, you slowly sat down on the bed, twiddling your thumbs in your lap, desperately waiting for Porco to say something. You looked up at him but he wasn't looking at you; he was staring intensely at the floor. Looking at him now, you just realised how much he'd changed in four years, and how much he'd aged. He still wore his blonde hair slicked back, and his eyes were still green and his nose still rounded, but his face as a whole seemed so much older, and his eyes were no longer filled with hope and fire, but sorrow and loss. You wondered what he had seen in his four years of battling, how many he'd killed and whether he regretted his decision. Although he looked tired, he was still so beautiful, and you felt your heart sink. _Why did I sleep with Reiner,_ you thought. _Porco will never be able to look at me the same again._

Porco finally spoke. "Why have you never told me this?"

You shuffled uncomfortably where you sat. _Why didn't I_ _?_ Too afraid? _Of what?_ Rejection. 

"I... I knew you didn't feel the same," you said. 

"The same? How did you feel?" he asked. Your eyes met for a brief moment. He seemed to already know the answer to that question, but wanted you to just say it out loud. _Why does he want me to say it?_ _How could I possibly tell him how I feel after this?_

"Porco, I lov-,"

"Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want to hear it," he cut you off, again not making eye contact with you. "Why Reiner?"

You mumbled. "He was there." 

Porco nodded, as if he'd received all the information he needed, and left the room. You still sat on the bed, wiping away silent tears that fell into your lap.

You didn't see Porco again for the next few days. You tried to keep yourself busy by helping out in the markets whenever you could, but nothing seemed to keep your mind off your conversation with Porco. The news of the Tybur's arrival was quick to reach you, and you were invited to watch his announcement that evening about how he plans to help Eldia and Marley. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Gabi and Falco walking together down the market, ice creams in their hand. Gabi spotted you and ran over excitedly.

"Y/N! Are you coming to Willy Tybur's announcement tonight?" she asked. Falco seemed to be far too interested in his ice cream to pay attention to what was going on.

"Maybe later on, Gabi. I promised Mary I'd help her on the fish stall tonight," you replied.

"Did you have an argument with Reiner?" she asked suddenly. You gulped and tried your best to avoid the subject.

"Oh he's just stressed and I've been busy, that's all," you said. Gabi gave you a puzzled look.

"He's been acting even more depressed than usual and you haven't been to see him in a while so I was just wondering," she gave her ice cream another big lick. You shrugged and said she should get going because the announcement would be starting soon. You bid Gabi and Falco farewell and began deboning fish when you saw someone walking down the street. _Porco_. He was with Pieck. Of course he was with Pieck. They were both following Marleyan soldiers. Pieck's Panzer Unit stood huddled together and called her name when they saw her. She ran over and gave them all a greeting and a hug, before her and Porco turned out of sight to follow the soldiers. The Panzer Unit mumbled amongst themselves and began walking in the same direction. 

After about half an hour of deboning fish, you began to make your way to the square were the announcement was being held, just to check it out. You could hear Willy Tybur mentioning something about how he hated his own Eldian blood, pushing it aside as some self righteous rant he was going on. You scanned the crowd. There was Gabi and her friends Zofia and Udo, but you couldn't see the Warriors; Porco, Pieck or Reiner. You searched the crowd more, trying to see where they were, but couldn't see them anywhere. You thought this was odd, as Porco and Pieck seemed to be heading towards that way. Come to think of it, Zeke wasn't there either. _Strange..._

"I know we might all be from different races and countries..." Willy's voice boomed around the square. "But, I beg you, those who do not wish to die, please, lend me your strength!" 

_What was he on about?_ Perhaps you didn't understand because you hadn't been there from the start. 

"I want us to survive this! I want us to see our future, together!" Willy cried. You looked at the crowd. They were hysterical, all either crying or clapping wildly. _Wow, I really did miss a show,_ you thought.

"I wish you all to join me, in the fight against the devils of Paradis island!" Willy exclaimed. The crowd roared. Willy seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Our armies must overcome many problems before we unite, but if we face this great enemy together we will survive!"

"I, Willy Tybur, act as the Marleyan government's special envoy! I officially declare that as this moment," Willy voice became strained and manic, "our countries, and those in control of Paradis island... ARE AT WAR!"

What seemed like a bomb had completely obliterated the stage. Covering your ears, it took you a moment to adjust, but you quickly realised that it was no bomb that had gone off. A huge Titan had appeared from the building behind the stage, roaring and screaming wildly. The crowd screamed and you looked on in horror as bits of flying debris crushed civilians and soldiers alike. The Titan gave out a deafening roar and grabbed Willy Tybur, crushing him in it's hand instantly, killing him. The people around you scrambled to run, knocking you over. Getting back up, you looked over to where Gabi was and saw her crying and screaming frantically, desperately trying to move a rock that was ten times as big as her. Gunfire rang out from the Marleyan soldiers as the Titan swiped and kicked and roared. You ran, crying, to Gabi, but the huge Titan dived straight into the crowd of onlookers. You ran still, as fast as your legs could take you until they stung, towards the Warrior candidates. _They're the only people I have left_ , you thought. You saw Colt Grice, Falco's older brother, clinging on to Gabi and a severely injured Udo, dragging them away. You look down to see a pair of legs sticking out from the rock Gabi was trying to move.

"Zofia!" she wailed, punching and kicking at Colt to let her go.

"Y/N, help me get them to the hospital!" Colt said. That very second, a blinding yellow light pierced through the sky and another Titan began to form from the ground up. _The War Hammer Titan._ You knew that the Tybur's had this Titan, but you didn't think they would risk bringing it here to such a public event. Was this all planned? The War Hammer didn't have time to transform before the other Titan lunged forward and punched it in the face, knocking it back into the ground. You peeled your eyes away and turned your attention to the kids. Gabi was still screaming and Udo didn't seem to be breathing. You and Colt grabbed them and ran to the hospital, not looking back the entire way. 

Once you arrived, the line outside was huge. Colt placed Udo down on the floor.

"You have to treat him!" Colt pleaded.

"No way, that's kid's already gone and we don't have enough beds as it is! You're a Warrior candidate aren't you? Looking at the situation!" one of the doctors said, tending to his next patient and leaving Udo on the floor. 

"Gabi, you have to stay away from the Plaza, okay? The Warriors will take down that Titan," Colt said, shaking Gabi's shoulders. Your stomach lurched. _Porco._ Where was he? You hadn't seen him at the Plaza. 

"I'm going back" Gabi said quietly. Colt shook her, hard.

"Are you insane? Go and find somewhere safe!"

"I don't understand why Zofia and Udo were killed!" she screamed at him, freeing herself from his grip and running towards the Plaza. You hesitated, but decided to follow her too. You needed to know if Porco was alive.

"Not you too, Y/N!" Colt shouted after you. You ignored him and kept your eyes on Gabi up ahead. You knew she could be impulsive, but...

"Hey, Gabi, stay back! You can't go in there!" one of the soldiers exclaimed at her, ushering her back. She pushed forward, trying to get through. 

"They're dropping bombs here!" the other soldier cried. 

A loud shot of gunfire rang out through the alleyway. You looked down to see one of the soldiers dead with a bullet in his forehead. You looked at Gabi, who's eyes were fixed on to the rooftops at a girl with reddish brown hair, holding a gun. Gabi ran towards the Plaza, but was quickly consumed by a crowd of people running to escape too. 

"Gabi?! Gabi!" you cried, but received no response. You ran forwards, knowing she would be going straight to the centre of it all. 

As you reached the Plaza, you saw the War Hammer and the other Titan fighting brutally. The War Hammer had used it's hardening abilities to create sharp spikes to pierce through the other Titan. _This is too dangerous_. You backed into a building where some Marleyan soldiers were hiding, watching through the destroyed windows.

"What the hell are you doing here, Eldian?" one of them spat. 

"One of the Warrior candidates, Gabi Braun, she's in danger, she ran straight into the Plaza!" you cried.

"Well she's a goddamn idiot, then. Always making stupid, rash decisions," another soldier said, reloading his gun.

"You have to help her!" you said, grabbing the gun. The soldier knocked you off and you fell backwards.

"There is no helping her if she's stupid enough to run straight into it!"

You sat, your back against the wall, feeling completely helpless. You hugged your knees and sank your face into your hands. _Is everyone going to die?_

"That Titan, it's going to eat the War Hammer!" one soldier explained. You shot up and looked out the window, and sure enough, the Titan had the War Hammer's host in it's hand, encased in a crystal. It began to bring it towards it's mouth, and then you saw him.

PORCO!

He was in his Titan and was heading towards the other Titan, fast, along the buildings. Porco lunged towards the nape of the other Titan, mouth wide open. You screamed. He wasn't fast enough. The Titan grabbed Porco and smashed his head into the ground, over and over again. Porco lay there, unable to move, when some people you'd never seen before jumped off from the rooftops on what looked like cables powered by gas, and swarmed him. You noticed that they were holding huge, sharp blades in their hands that resembled swords. _Were these the island devils? Had they come to kill us all? Then that Titan must be... Eren Jaeger, the one that stole the Founding Titan._

Rapid rounds of gunfire came from one of the rooftops. It was Pieck's Cart Titan with the Panzer Unit. They fired wildly at the island devils, gunning some of them down in the process and allowing Porco to break free and move up to the top to join her. 

You spun round to face the Marleyan soldiers who were now sat on the floor, their heads in their hands, quietly sobbing to themselves. You grabbed one of their guns again, this time successfully.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" one of them yelled. 

"Doing something useful for once in my fucking life!" you said. You examined the gun. It seemed to be some kind of shotgun. You had fired guns years ago during your training but it had been so long since then the gun felt foreign and uncomfortable in your hands. You knew to flip the gun open and you saw that it was loaded. _Okay, now what? Shoot, I guess?_ You crouched down behind the window, positioning the gun under your armpit. It felt heavy and dangerous. None of the Marleyan soldiers bothered to stop you, they had already given up. You examined the scene out of the window. Porco had come out of his Titan and was speaking with Pieck, looking over the scene. Eren Jaeger and the War Hammer were busy fighting brutally, the War Hammer constantly getting the upper hand on Eren with it's hardening abilities. You noticed Porco was looking in your general direction, so you waved at him. He saw you too and seemed to shout something at Pieck before getting back in his Titan. He began to leap from each building over to the one you were in, parts of them falling away as he did so. You shot a quick look at Eren and the War Hammer and they hadn't seemed to notice Porco making his way over to you. Finally, he reached your building and climbed over to the window you were in. 

You had never seen the Jaw this close before. He seemed smaller than he did from a distance. His eyes were small and deep set, but you knew who was in there.

"Porco...," you started, lowering your gun. 

"Galliard?! What are you doing?" one of the soldiers said. The Jaw's head darted towards the voice. You knew the Jaw couldn't talk, but you continued anyway. 

"Porco, you have to make sure Gabi is safe, she ran away from me after we took Udo to the hospital... Udo and Zofia are dead," you said. You looked into the Jaw's eyes but you had no idea what emotions were on them. Suddenly, the sound of hissing began to come from the Jaw's neck, and that familiar steam rose up above it. Porco freed himself from the fused muscles and jumped in through the window, leaving his Jaw gripping the window. You stepped back, stunned. He had his shifter marks under his eyes and it made him look feral. 

"Y/N, what are you doing here right in the middle of this?" he asked flatly. You still held tightly on to your gun. 

"I told you, Gabi ran off after Udo and Zofia died. We don't know where Falco is," you said.

"Well I haven't seen him either," Porco said. "But you can't be here, it's too dangerous. That Titan is Eren Jaeger from Paradis and he has the Founding that my brother died to retrieve all those years ago and I'm going to kill him and take it back." He turned around to leave, but you quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Porco, wait...," 

"What is it-," he started.

"I love you."

Porco didn't move or say anything, he just stood there. He was staring at you and you felt his gaze burning a hole into you. You couldn't tell if he was angry, sad or happy, and he didn't stick around to make his feelings known. He turned and climbed up on to the window, but before jumping out, he turned around again to face you.

"It's about time you finally said it," he said, and he jumped. Before you could make it to the window, that familiar yellow light filled the plaza from where he jumped, and you heard a roar so angry that you felt yourself shake.

Porco began charging towards Eren Jaeger at a speed you'd never seen him move at before. On the rooftop to your left, you saw movement towards him. It was one of the island devils preparing to attack Porco.

"Oh no you don't," you mumbled to yourself. You placed the gun again underneath your armpit and aimed. You had no clue if you were a good shot; you never were as a trainee, but you felt a sudden confidence and calm come over you at the sight of this person wanting to kill Porco. You hovered your finger over the trigger, breathing deeply and squinting your right eye. The island devil lunged towards Porco as he reached the building, blades glimmering in the light of the fires, aimed at his nape. You squeezed the trigger and the kickback of the gun nearly sent you flying, and you felt a sharp stabbing pain in your shoulder, but you watched as the island devil cried out in pain and fell to the ground. You'd hit his leg! You watched as Porco lunged from the building straight towards Eren Jaeger, jaws wide open, roaring wildly. Your scream went from one of excitement to one of horror as Eren Jaeger turned around at just the right moment and swung at Porco. Porco fell to the ground, roaring in pain. Eren Jaeger grabbed Porco by the head and smashed it against the building, again and again.

"Do something, do something you useless fucks!" you screamed at the soldiers. They ignored you, as if they hadn't heard you at all, their eyes fixed to the floor, some welling with tears and other's with a blank expression on their faces. 

Eren now had Porco held up with one hand and something that glinted in the light in the other. You realised with a jerk of horror that he was holding a crystal made of hardening, and there was a woman inside it. The crystal was connected to the body of the War Hammer that was lying motionless on the floor. A scream caught in your throat as you quickly realised what was happening as Eren grabbed Porco and placed the crystal in his mouth, pushing down hard. The Jaw's teeth cracked and splintered as the crystal began to break and he roared, flailing about helplessly. Eren Jaeger pushed down harder and a gut wrenching crack sounded throughout the Plaza as the crystal shattered. Eren threw Porco to the floor and he lay there, motionless, unable to move. All you could do was watch in horror as Eren Jaeger held the crystal above his head and drank as the blood spilling out. He'd eaten her. He'd eaten the War Hammer, and you quickly realised Porco was next when Eren Jaeger slowly turned and made his way over to him, his mouth wide open, heading straight for the Jaw's neck. You didn't remembered telling your legs to move, but they did as you flew down the corridor of the building and out into the open Plaza towards Porco. You didn't know what you were going to do once you reached him, but you didn't care. You didn't care if Eren Jaeger killed you too. Perhaps you could distract him so that Porco could move. 

"Reiner! Reiner, wake up! Reiner! He's going to eat Galliard!" you heard a voice scream in the distance. You couldn't see where it was coming from, but it sounded like... _Gabi?_ Were you imagining things? Was she safe? The voice continued to scream for Reiner to wake up as you jumped over debris through what was the staging area towards Porco. Eren Jaeger's mouth was so close to his neck... you wouldn't make it in time...

BOOM.

A ear splitting boom sounded from the left of you, and the last thing you could remember was seeing a yellow light as you were blasted off your feet.


End file.
